K A D I E
by spykitty
Summary: KADIE is BY FAR the most screwed up school Neji had ever been sent to. Even worse, he's roomed with Gaara which is the last thing he wanted, not to mention everybody there is INSANE. AU&OOC! Random Pairings! WoW terms! T for cursing
1. The new kid

A/N: S'up, people? I'm back once again with another story. After much consideration and long hours of thought, (not really) I've decided that 3 Wishes will stay as a one… story… thing… So I have begun a new series for pure fun with the same type of thought patterns used for 3 Wishes. Simply, it's written _like_ 3 Wishes, but it's _not_ 3 Wishes…

Confused? Good. Now, summary:** 'Tis bolded because I say so:**

**Konoha Adolescent Delinquent Institute of Education is by far the most screwed up school Neji had ever been sent to. Of course, he's roomed up with a guy who claims he's possessed by a demon and the first two 'friends' he made are gay. (I'll give you three guesses to who they are and the first two don't count) RANDOM PAIRINGS! AU&OOC! (Alternate Universe with some Out of Characterness, for the 17 0 0 13 s) INSANE FACILTY! SHONEN AI! WoW TERMS! CRAZINESS AROUND EVERY CORNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

(Ahem)There are some stereotype jokes and a bunch of cursing and language and stuff... Then again, it's a delinquent school. Some of the cheap jokes in here are things that other drummers have said, and I thought they were funny, so I put them in here. Most jokes are just stupid and in here cause they're spur-of-the-moment. Also, there are some stereotype groups this story an self labeled groups, so I'm going to have to exaggerate at points (being a _fan_fiction, of course). And, I'd like to state, that there are, like, 20 _different kinds_ of emos (not that I am one. I could be if I wanted to, but I'm gonna pull a Sasuke and say that I tried and failed), so don't get mad at me for emo comments (all really directed toward Neji (or Sasuke if they make fun of how he failed being one)

KEEP IN MIND, this is an AU&OOC, so facts don't have to be 100 with the show. ANYWHO, here's the story

**K.A.D.I.E. Chapter one: The New Kid**

"Life… Sucks…" Neji muttered between the noises of a rubber bouncy ball hitting the locked door to his dorm. "First this _STUPID_ school and now a room mate who thinks he's a demon."

"I don't _think_, I _know_," Gaara said upon appearing over the angst-acting newbie.

"HOLY CR-" he was interrupted by his face on the floor.

"You okay?" the red head asked, once again hovering over the brunette.

"J-just leave me the fuck alone!" Neji yelled, bursting out of the door, hitting 2 figures on the way out.

"Walk much?" one asked, dramatically. (One guess as to who it is…)

"Sasuke, be nice," the blond asked, grabbing Sasuke's hand. "New roomie?"

"Yeah, but (unlike the other unfortunate souls) I might actually get along with this one." Gaara stated, now going through all of Neji's unpacked boxes.

"Tch, figures. The guy looks emo." Sasuke growled.

"What's wrong with emos?" Naruto asked. "One of my best friends was an emo."

"Sasuke doesn't like emos cause he tried to be one and failed." Gaara joked.

"Take that back."

"No."

"I'll fight you."

"Bring it!"

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys!" Naruto whined, causing the other two to stop for a moment.

"Tch, consider yourself saved." Sasuke muttered, returning to Naruto's side.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight… Cause _you_ can take me down." Gaara replied, sarcastically of course.

"Well, you two can fight or whatever, but _I'M_ going to make sure that Gaara's new roomie isn't taking your attitude the wrong way," the blonde stated, exiting the room.

"'The _wrong way_'?" Gaara asked no one in particular. "And what _attitude_? I don't have an _attitude_. You're boyfriend is screwed up."

"Right. Cause you _don't_ have an attitude and how you act _can't_ be taken the wrong way." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

'_Dammit… I still don't get why the heck **I **__have to talk to Gaara's roomies…'_ Naruto thought, then remembered something important – he always _volunteered_ to, which always led to some weird mishap.

Like standing under a tree seeming insane.

"Hey, new guy!" the blonde exclaimed.

"FUCK OFF."

'_Okay, that didn't work…'_ Naruto thought, then decided to climb the tree. "Hey, new guy."

"OMG! Leave me alone!" Neji yelled, shoving the blonde out of the tree, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Okay, NOW I'm pissed! GET THE HELL DOWN HERE!" Naruto screamed, causing weird glances from random people on campus.

"Make me."

Once again, Naruto climbed the tree, only to slip and drag the brunette out by accident.

"What the hell is your malfunction?" he asked, completely monotone (like we all know he can if he wants).

"Hi, I'm Naruto. You're the new kid, Neji, right?" Naruto asked, completely ignoring him.

"You're forceful."

"And you're an emo."

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP SHUT! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!" Neji yelled, covering his ears.

"Um… sorry… I guess you have issues with being called… um… _that_ word," Naruto muttered.

"Why the hell do you think I'm here?" he responded, uncovering his ears.

"…Did you go psycho on someone for calling you that?"

"No. I just like pretending I did," the brunette stated, causing the blond to mentally freak out. Maybe this guy _is_ crazy enough to be Gaara's roomie...

"…So what did you do?"

"I attempted to kill my cousin and possession of crack."

Naruto blinked as if he understood, though it was quite clear that his blond was showing.

"What about you?" he asked, becoming okay with the blond at this point.

"I have no clue whatsoever. Something about dual personalities."

"… What?" Neji asked, becoming angry again.

"Ohfuckcrap (love that word)…" Naruto muttered. "Do you have an issue with that kind of stuff?"

"Not since that messed up red-head started chasing me around claiming dual-personality shit."

"Oh, well… Gaara's Gaara and there's no changing. I keep telling him to stop telling his new room mates about that…"

"…How many room mates has he had?"

"Alot I guess cause he's been here since he was, like, 8…"

"HOLYCRAP. Only _this_ school?"

"Yeah, Tsunade doesn't like the paperwork required with transferring students… even though she's come close with Sasuke…" Naruto muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Tch, lazy ass…"

"What about me?"

The two turned around to see two other students. One was a blonde girl with it in two pony-tail-like things in a short tube top, fish nets, and a mini-skirt. The other was a guy with short brown hair wearing rather baggy pants, a tighter top and a baggy half-jacket thing.

"Oh, Shikamaru, Temari. What's up?" Naruto asked, once again hyper-happy.

"God, must you be so… cheerful?" Shikamaru asked, sighing.

"…HOLYCRAP! He sounds just like that guy from that Weird Al song! The "I wanna be a stormtrooper" song! Holycrap!" Neji exclaimed.

"HA! SEE! I'm not the only one who thinks so!" Temari claimed.

"Oh, STFU." Shikamaru muttered.

"OMG, what is with you today?" Temari yelled, glaring at the guy next to her.

"Shut up, you f-a-t a-double-s." (Drummer said that...Just the line)

Temari gasped, overly-dramatically. "I thought you loved my ass!"

"Doesn't mean it's not fat."

"ARG! You stupid STORMTROOPER!"

"Doesn't that mean that chicks dig me?"

"OH STFU! ASSHOLE!" Temari growled, walking off.

"God, that's fun." Shikamaru muttered, sliding his hands into his pockets. "So, who's the new emo?"

A dark, menacing, demonish growl emerged from the long-haired brunette.

"Um, he hates being called the 'e' word," Naruto explained.

"WHATever. So, what, is he like your new boyfriend or something?"

THERE WAS SILENCE.

"You're gay?" Neji asked, surprised cause the blond could have passed as a straight guy.

"Uh… by force." Naruto added.

"There is no such thing as forced sex," Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah, it's called 'rape'." Naruto responded.

"Which is sex you never knew you wanted."

"Shut up. You only say that cause you're dating the school whore."

"What's wrong with Temari?"

"Uh, WTF?" Neji asked, shoving into the conversation.

"Uh, nevermind. Irrelevant info." Naruto responded.

"Uh, right… So what is there to do around here?"

"Get laid…" Shikamaru asked.

"Speaking of which, are you straight?" Naruto asked.

"I'm emo. I'm not entitled to being straight to gay… I just… Am." Neji responded.

"I thought he didn't want to be called an emo…" Shikamaru stated, confused.

"OMG! Don't call me emo because only emos can call emos 'emo' because only emos understand emos so you can't call me emo unless you are an emo and your not emo so don't call me emo, GOD!" he yelled, then stormed off.

"What did he say?" Shikamaru asked, staring at the now placed as insane brunette.

"I don't know…" Naruto responded. "But he may be able to vent quicker than Gaara."

"Holycrap."

"Ohfuckcrap, that's bad."

ZOMGEVERYBODY DOESTHESEWORDLINESSOHERESMINEATTHEENDOFTHECHAPTEROHFUCKCRAP

A/N: K, folks, that's the first chapter. Next chapter Neji has a little 'run in' with Sasuke, and maybe a class or two will be put it. I already have a couple random people doing random jobs (hence the "INSANE FACILTY" comment). Like I said, alot of cursing and alot of random subjects... And I had alot of fun prewriting, like, all of Sasuke's lines cause he's so... _him_ that it was easy to find a bunch of drummer lines for him to say. Doesn't make him a drummer, it just makes him a life-less loser (though he still has more of a life then the typical fanfiction writer.)

And, yes, "ohfuckcrap" is a word you will hear Naruto say alot. It's just such an awsome word.


	2. Band

A/N: WOOHOO! SWEET I GOT REVIEWS! WHOOT! So, here is the next chapter for my dedicated fans! And, as I forgot to say before, when there are words like "WTF", they say the letters, not "What the fuck", because it's just funnier that way. Anyway, this is the work of recovery from root beer drunkenness from my Valentine's dance thing. –sigh- I have to get a real life besides dancing the Cotton-Eyed Joe to SexyBack and walking around outside like a drunken otaku afterwards...

Also, Asuma is based off of my AWSOME marching band marching instructor, who's a tough-ass and stuff (he came from the army). I told him I was putting him in a fafic, and he was like 'Awsome, who am I?', and I said, 'Um, you're Asuma from Naruto', and he was like 'Sweet. That's cool -myname-, but make me racist against blonds instead of all woman except for you,' so that's what happened. And, don't get mad if one of your favorite characters is bashed, but c'mon, I bash people all the time...

Just look at my overwehelming love for Sasuke...

**Chapter 2: Band**

"WTF is your issue, jerkarse?!" Neji yelled at the raven-haired teen who had tied up and was now literally dragging him.

"The Principle told me to 'take you to class'," he responded. "By the by, I'm Sasuke. You're emo kid. Intros over."

"HOLYCRAP, don't call me emo!!!!!!" Neji yelled, pulling free of the rope. "And, for the record, I could have escaped at anytime."

"Obviously. I barely tied it in a knot."

"You suck."

"Now that we're passed that, what were you doing with my boyfriend?" Sasuke asked, rather bluntly causing the brunette to slightly freak.

"EW! _YOU'RE _Naruto's boyfriend?" he exclaimed, then gagged. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW. Wanna-be emo freak."

"Oh, like _you're_ one to talk," Sasuke muttered. "Unfortunately for you, band is up first and Asuma hates emos."

"So, he hates you, too?"

"…Just shut up."

-Once reaching the band room-

"HEY! There's a noob here!!!!" A random boy yelled, running over.

"Oh, WOW nothing gets by you, huh, Kiba?" Sasuke muttered, whacking the dog-boy.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto squealed, clinging to his raven-haired boyfriend. "Where were you?!" He then noticed Neji and added 2 + 2 to get 22.

"So, what does he play?" Kiba asked.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it's better than a trumpet," Sasuke muttered.

"Shut up! You play the tuba!"

"Cause tuba players have skills."

"Yeah, whatever…"

"I'm a drummer. Okay?" Neji interrupted, tired of the fighting.

"OMG! He's an emo drummer!" a girl yelled.

Two had appeared behind the group, one with pink-hair, the other with pale-blond, both still dressed like sluts, so that much didn't matter.

"…Figures there would be wanna-be sluts here…" Neji muttered.

"HEY! Who's the new guy?" the blond one asked, clinging to Neji's arm.

"Oh, oh GREAT! Slut germs!!!!!!!!" the brunette yelled, shoving the girl off.

"Ino, Sakura, he's emo, so don't expect him to be straight." Sasuke muttered, dramatically.

"I'd like to be referred to as 'bi'. But non-the-less, is there a bathroom nearby? I SERIOUSLY don't like slut germs."

"Tch, drummers and their germ myths." Shikamaru muttered, walking over.

"Okay, everybody get in their seats WITH instruments, or else 40 laps and 500 push ups," a voice boomed as a punk-looking man entered the room.

Everyone one then scampered off to their seats, except for Sasuke and Neji (for obvious reasons).

"Asuma, there's a newbie. We have a drummer now." Sasuke stated, selling Neji out completely.

"Can he at least count?" the teacher asked, not even looking at the emo.

"Yeah. In, like 5 languages, even." Neji replied, staring weirdly at the man.

Asuma then looked at him and sigh-growled. "GREEEEEAT. Emo. Just the kind of band geek we need."

"Asuma! He's new, so can you at least pretend to be nice?" Naruto asked, moving out of his seat to the front of the room.

"Well, I would fight you to see if I should listen, but we all now I'd win. Even better, I'll find someone you could fight and beat," Asuma stated, then looked around. He looked at Sasuke. "No." Gaara. "No." Temari. "No." He then looked at Sakura, pointed to her, then changed his mind. "No, not even her."

"C'mon Asuma! I could beat her!" Naruto exclaimed, causing Gaara and Temari to laugh.

"Don't over exert yourself, hun!" Temari yelled.

"Yeah, she could probably punch you to Pluto and back." Gaara added.

"Thanks for the support…" the blonde muttered, over-dramatically dropping his head.

"No problem!" the siblings responded in unison, then noticed what had happened. An awkward silence was followed by the two shrieking and running out of the room in opposite directions.

"Well, there's your answer, and emo, up to a drum." Asuma stated. "And anyone who doesn't know their music, who isn't new, will be doing 20 laps per mistake got it?"

"Ohfuckcrap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm fuckin' screwed!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Looks like _someone_ will be staying out on the tracks tonight," the teacher stated, shoving Naruto's trumpet back into his hands. "But for now, back to your seat."

"Or you'll do what?" Sasuke asked.

"Double his laps. And give him yours." Asuma replied. "And you already have 50 for back-talking."

"Like I have a life without Naruto around, anyway," the raven haired boy replied, crossing his arms oh-so-dramatically.

During that same moment, Gaara and Temari then re-entered the room (from opposite doors) and, in unison, stated, "Sorry, but…", then they shrieked and ran out of the room again.

"One – somebody go get them. Two, we don't need to know about your sex life, Sasuke. Keep that to yourself." Asuma stated. "And I'm upping you to 100 laps, plus double whatever blondie gets."

"You suck, teach."

"150, triple what blondie gets."

"Like I'm scared."

"200, 4 times what blondie gets, and I'll send you to see your best friend."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! NOT TSUNADE!" Sasuke yelled, overly dramatically covering his ears. "I'll be good! Just keep her AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"… WTF?" Neji asked, now up behind the trombone and tuba sections.

"Yeah, Sasuke and the principal have… issues," another guy playing trombone stated. (For the fun of it) He was wearing a Spiderman shirt with a matching bandana and DC brand shoes. "By the way, I'm Shino, probably one of the sanest people her-"

"Shino, SHUT UP."

"Uug… sorry 'suma," the boy stated, returning to re-reading his music.

"Did anyone go get Gaara?" Asuma then asked, looking around.

"I'll get him…" Neji muttered, walking out.

"Fine. Everybody else, 50 push ups for not doing what I said. And I mean _push ups_, not _girly-girl_ "I can't push up, so I'll just pretend" push ups…" Asuma stated, then looked at Naruto. "Not pointing anyone out, cough, Naruto Uzamaki, cough."

The room burst into untamable laughter, besides Naruto yelling "I DO PUSH-UPS RIGHT!" and Sasuke still freaking about having to go see Tsunade.

-Out in the hallway-

Unfortunately, Neji walked out the wrong door and wound up witnessing Temari freaking out slightly.

"Uh, wrong way I guess…" the brunette muttered to himself.

"Oh, new kid…" Temari muttered.

"I have a name, you know," he responded.

"Yeah, yeah, Neji, or whatever. So did Asuma send you out?"

"To get Gaara."

"Hrmp, I hate that about him."

"Hate what?"

"The guy is friggin' racist about blonds!"

"… What?" Neji asked, completely confused.

"Uh, never mind. Shall we go in?" she asked, gesturing toward the door.

"What was so creepy?" he asked, not really wanting to return to the band room.

"Uh, this is the first time in like, forever, since I've seen my little brother and we both HATE being alike!"

"What did you do to get sent here?"

"I killed my other brother."

"…And people think that I'm the only person who wants to kill their family."

-While they rant about life…-

"C'mon! You call that a push up?!" Asuma yelled at the blond, who was attempting to do a real push up. The entire band room had gathered around to witness Naruto lose a bet.

"ALRIGHT! FINE! I CAN'T DO A REAL PUSH UP!!!!!!!!" Naruto shrieked, falling over.

"Damn straight you can't." Kiba responded, whacking the blond on the back, which only caused both of them to fall over.

"So, where did Neji go?" Shino asked.

Asuma shrugged. "I dunno, but the less of emos, the better."

"RACIST!" Temari yelled, upon entering the room with said emo.

"Bitch," Asuma responded.

"Ass."

"Drop and give me 200, or else."

"Or else what?"

"Quality time with your brother."

Both Temari and Gaara exchanged looks, shivered, then returned to their seats, as far away as possible.

"Now that we're all past that-" Asuma started, only to be interrupted by a loud, ringing bell meaning the end of the period.

"HA! I GOT OUT WITH NO PUSH UPS!!!!!!!" Naruto shrieked, running for the door.

"NARUTO! FOR THAT COMMENT, 100 PUSH UPS!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE UNTIL THEY'RE DONE!" Asuma yelled.

The blond froze midair while diving for the door; sweat dropped, then turned around to the evil band teacher.

"I'll see you guys later…" he muttered as the door dramatically closed, leaving him alone.

"I like that teacher. He's cool." Neji stated once slightly down the hall.

"Great, he gets out of gym! That's no fair!" Sasuke vented.

Gaara sighed. "Lucky bastard…"

"What's so wrong with gym?" Neji asked. "All you do is run around and its, like, impossible to fail. A straight 'A' class."

"Sasuke fails, like, two, three times a year," Gaara stated, causing Neji to laugh.

"I'd don't fail- I just don't do participate if it's not running or fighting," Sasuke responded.

"Which is all, like, once a school year."

"Whatever…"

--------

A/N: So, that's chapter 2 for you people. Since I didn't make it clear up there, I'm gonna list who plays what (that's in band, of course):

Kiba: Trumpet; Sasuke: Tuba; Shino: Trombone; Naruto: Trumpet; Neji: Drums; Temari: Tuba (cause there's all kinds of awsome girl tuba players I know); Sakura and Ino: Flutes; Gaara: Sax (just because);

That's it, so yeah... Next chapter is going to be gym and I'm sure you'll love the pair that will be gym teachers... Or atleast I hope...


	3. Feeling Welcome

A/N: Hey, all. I have something else to add about my marching band teach. When I had Naruto run out of the room ecstatic about not having to do push ups, the real guy walked over, grabbed the guy by his hair, dragged him to a clear spot and made him do push ups. Then he had the guy's mom pick him up early during another rehearsal. I figured that it would be too random to put that in, so yeah. At least you know.

So, today's lucky lesson is Gym, which will lead to a free period and a random discovery about Neji. LOL this was just meant to be funny because it has to do with something that has recently become interesting to me… Which is rare because its not band and not 100 pretty boy-ness (though Phantom is darn hott, though people call him (mainly this one girl I know) a color goth (like they began calling me cause I "Hate human beings". Tch, right. I just have no life, there's a difference.). Anyway, if there is something you guys would like to see someone do or an event/area you'd like them to go to, tell me. I'm definitely going to use the trans thing, and I'll try to put yours in, Kari… Key word: **_TRY_**. And, in my mind, the only thing cooler than girl trumpet players are any girls in brass cause all the ones I know rock. lol

**Chapter 3: Feeling welcome**

"So, who's the gym teacher anyway?" Neji asked. The gym was pretty far away from the band room, so the three were still headed that way.

"Oh, well one of them is a fuckin' little-" Sasuke growled, only to be whacked by a book that Gaara pulled literally from nowhere.

"Shut up. Kakashi's not that bad as long as he's drunk and/or hung over," the redhead stated, returning the book to wherever the hell it came from.

"Well, his IS better than Gai," Shino said, dramatically interrupting the conversation.

"Tch, great. _Spiderman_'s here…" Sasuke whined.

"Oh, hey Shino," the brunette said, receiving a 'peace' sign. "What's up?"

"God, you're _friends_ with him?" the raven haired boy asked.

"So what if I am, man whore? Shouldn't matter to you."

Gaara and Shino "OOH"ed, and began laughing hysterically, almost falling over because their sides hurt from that comment.

"Man, did he hit the nail on the head!" Gaara yelled, only to laugh more.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I may be love's bitch, but at least I'm man enough to admit it. Regardless, I'm going to go find Naru." He then turned overly dramatically to Neji, with one of his infamous 'freeze hell into a popular tourist ice rink' glares. "Call me that ever again, and you'll regret it," he monotonely stated, then sulked off.

"Eh, go be love's bitch man. That's probably the manliest thing you do," the brunette stated, causing the two laughing boys to fall over from they're still wildly insane laughter.

"What?" Neji asked, staring at the guys.

"Oh…mi... GAWD! That was HILARIOUS!!!!!!" Shino yelled, finally recovering from laughter.

"That made my day, roomie," Gaara said, also recovered, leaning on the brunette's shoulder.

"Why is he so friggin' dramatic?" he asked.

"Um, he's, like, walking male pride. And his brother's, like, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac off crack. Drama's all he has," Shino stated, having to remove his sunglasses to wipe the laughing tears from his eyes. "But that was funny, man."

"Hey, why do you wear sunglasses?" Neji asked. "I mean, it's not like you're eyes are hideous or anything."

"'Cause they're cool and I hate people talking about my eyes. I hate them," Spiderman (Shino: HEY!!!!!!!!!! A/N: Couldn't resist) responded, putting the glasses back on.

"At least you have normal eyes…" the brunette responded.

"What's wrong with unnormal eyes?" Gaara asked, creating a new word.

"Well, I'm with Gaara. Clear eyes or turquoise or whatever the heck color his are eyes are better than…" Shino paused, then growled, "…_hazel..._"

"Okay, why are we talking about this again?" Neji asked.

"Because it is irrelevant to the rest of the world but its fun for us so we continue on about useless information that most people will think is completely insane and/or random thus making us want to talk more about it because if we didn't than people might think that we're normal and if that happened I don't know what I'd do with myself oh look it's a butterfly…" Gaara responded, just as fast, if not faster than Neji's 'emo' statement, and somehow managed to be distracted from that random, grammar destroying sentence by a nonexistent butterfly.

"And that is why anyone who hangs out with Gaara is random/insane," Shino stated. "He's so random that it tends to pour over into anyone involved in the conversation."

The bell then rung, reminding them that they were late to gym.

"Aw, man. We're late again…" Shino muttered.

"Nah, we have the new kid. We'll just say that he got lost and we had to help out," Gaara stated. "And Gai's supposedly not here, so that means that Kakashi's head of gym today, so it'll be a free period, anyway."

"Oh, okay. So, while we 'skip' class, anything else anyone want to rant about endlessly?" Shino asked.

"Because people keep asking this, is _anyone_ here straight?" Neji asked.

"No, I'm bi." Gaara stated.

"Gay cause I feel like it." Shino responded.

"Oh, okay."

"So, uh… Did anyone watch that Demitri Martin thing last Saturday?" Shino asked.

"HOLYCRAP YES!" Neji yelled. "I LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!! …uh, but not _that_ way."

"'I was falling down stairs for an hour and a half'! That guy is hilarious!" Gaara added.

"I was watching that between commercials for M.A.R. and One Piece!" Neji added as well. He then received a weird look from the other two guys. "What? Phantom and Nanashi are hott."

"That's true, but still… The anime versions are so… messed up…" Shino ranted. "The manga versions are so awesome, but the anime leaves a lot to be desired."

"Wierd Al's Fat video is funny, man," Gaara stated, dramatically.

"I know. I mean, there's all kinds of fat Asian guys, but you never see any of them!" Shino said. "Smosh is funny, too!"

"Yeah, they're like, two random freaks doing random stuff like, all the time!" Neji stated.

"I think we should get to gym now…" Shino said, noticing the hallways were now completely empty.

"Yeah, Kakashi might actually beat us there," Gaara stated, then they all continued off to class.

"So, besides that, there's the weekly dance tonight, you coming Neji?" Spiderman (Shino: DAMMIT!!!!!!! A/N: Stop getting your tights in a bunch, man. It's only a joke! Shino: I don't wear tights! Spiderman might, but NOT ME! A/N: RIGHT…) asked.

"Depends. Is it free?"

"Yeah."

"Is it one of those 'You have to be asked out' dances?"

"No."

"Were you asking me to go _with_ you?"

"As a friend."

"Is man whore going to be there?"

"He's the DJ because that's the only way Tsunade can keep him from raping Naruto in front of everyone."

"Then I'm going," Neji declared, giving a cheerful Nanashi expression (for those who don't know, see my fanfic page).

Shino coughed trying to hold back a laugh, while Gaara just flat out laughed.

"Uh, please don't be Nanashi…" Spidey (Shino: -angermark-) muttered. "Specking of which, there's a theme."

"Uh, what?" Neji muttered, then attempted to whack Gaara who was still pointing and laughing at him.

"Yeah, it's a 'what people think you are' dance. You have to dress up as something that people think you are."

"So you can't go as Spiderman."

"…What?"

"I mean, we all KNOW you're Spiderman already GAARA GET OFF OF ME!" the brunette yelled, shoving Gaara, who was now leaning on him to keep himself from falling over, off of his shoulder. "What's so funny?"

"HOLYCRAP that was a funny expression…" the redhead said, beginning to recover from the laughing fit… At least until he looked at Neji, remembered the face, and began laughing again.

"Well, what are you going to go as? I'm gonna be… probably Spiderman because people will kill me if I don't…" Shino stated.

"I'll probably go as a transvestite, or sumthin'…" Neji muttered, making Gaara laugh more. "And he can go as a hyena… or Shigure, the ass."

"I bet you he will now…" Shino muttered, then they finally reached the gym. "Here we are…"

For unknown reasons, Gaara then began laughing harder.

"OMG, STFU!!!!!!!!!!" Neji growled, once again attempting to strangle the redhead, only to fall over.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I had a lot of fun with this chapter (as if you can't tell), so I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did. And, once again, if you want to see the face that I envisioned Neji with, it's on my FanFiction homepage. Please check it out; it's really funny if you can imagine Neji having that exact expression. Peace out. 


	4. Gym Not really

A/N: Okay, so here's the new chapter, you lucky fans of mine. This is the –real- gym chapter and yeah. Next up is probably history, and that's where all WoW breaks loose. (Ha-ha, stupid history class joke there.) AND I'M CURRENTLY OBESSESSED WITH THE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN THEME!!!!!!!!! "Shooting Star" is my favorite ending (besides "Wind", of course) and "Heroes Come Back" is so much fun to listen to!!!!!!! But the opening itself rocks! Props to it, though I wish that it was further than the very beginning. I really want to see the 'Rescue Gaara' arc animefied and, of course, the "Sasuke and Sai" arc (as in where they find Sasuke, because what they had in episode one was definitely NOT the whole deal)

Oh, and even though you all knowthis, I DON'T own NAruto, yadda yadda yadda, I'm just too damn lazy to put any diclaimer up because then I don't feel as special. But, I do own the OOCness of the characters in this one. lol And I still got the wolf costumes.

**Chapter 4: Gym… not really**

"OW! GEEZE, Gaara! That hurt!" Neji yelled, upon entering the room. Shino literally giggled, while the red-head sighed.

"You know you enjoyed it."

"NO! I'm all, like, bruised and it's gonna hurt for WEEKS!" the brunette yelled, overly dramatically, which caught the eye of everyone in the room (mainly the teacher and Naruto).

"You're not hurt too bad," Gaara responded, patting Neji on the back.

"Coming from you, who DIDN'T get hurt… Why did you have to be so… violent?"

"I figured you'd like violent."

"But now I feel all… dirty-"

"GAARA! What did you do to poor Neji?!" Naruto shrieked, pulling Neji into a motherly hug.

"Uh… We were only wrestling, Naruto…" the brunette muttered, confused on why Naruto was hugging him.

"Yeah, Shino pushed me into him and we fellon the ground… Then trans here got defensive and we began fighting," Gaara explained as he smiled childishly at the brunette, who blushed almost unnoticeably. "What did you _think_ we were doing?"

"Uh, I plead the third."

"You plead the right to bear arms?" Neji asked.

"HEY! It's not my fault that I can't learn anything in History!"

"But it was hella funny though. A true knee-slapper," Shino stated, laughing inside.

"Sounds more like a knee-breaker," Naruto teased before nudging Neji in the side. "So, did you find anything in the dirt?"

"NARUTO!" Neji yelled, punching the blond so that he fell over.

"I thought it was pretty funny…" Gaara stated, laughing silently to himself.

"Gaara, who's side are you on?!"

"Not yours, what is it now, trans?" a voice dramatically stated from behind.

"Sasuke, be nice!" Naruto squealed, clinging to his boyfriend's arm in a playful way.

"I may be trans, but I'm not dramatic. At least I can cut my hair."

"And you're wrists…" Shino and Gaara coughed (in unison), obviously wanting to be caught.

"Who's side are you guys on?!"

"Uh… is this a trick question?" Spiderman asked, causing Neji to scoff and turn away. "Aw, c'mon, I was only joking!"

The brunette only sat down slightly far away (as in, like, half of a step) and pulled out an MP3 player and a volume of manga out of thin air (or the plot hole. Either works).

"I'm going to ignore you all now, have a nice day," he stated, turning on the music player, setting the volume really loud.

"HEY! What did **_I _**do?" Naruto growled, stomping his foot on the floor. "Sasuke, this is all your fault!" he declared, sitting beside Neji, who offered him one of the earphones (They were the kind that hang on the ears, you gem freaks), which was accepted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… WHOA. Wait. How is this **_MY_** fault?!" Sasuke dramatically yelled, nudging the blond with his foot. The only response he got was the music becoming louder from the player. "Dammit, why the fuck are you always so difficult?" Once again, he was ignored.

"That must be some loud-ass music. I didn't think anything could cover Sasuke's drama," Shino teased.

"DAMMIT, SHUT UP!" the dark haired boy screamed, gaining the attention of the entire gym area.

"Sasuke. What part of 'I have a hangover, be quiet and don't rape Naruto' don't you understand?" Kakashi asked, staring blankly at the boy.

"Well, the 'Don't rape Naruto part,' but more importantly no one's LISTENING TO ME!" Sasuke shrieked.

"Well, Sasuke, I'm sure we're all sorry that not everyone likes you, but get over it and shut up," the teacher responded, falling over out of hangoverness.

"Heh heh, Sasuke got pwned by Kakashi!" Gaara exclaimed loud enough for anyone within the tri-state area to hear (C'mon. Even Gaara can be loud).

"God, Sasuke, we're trying to listen to music!" Naruto yelled. "Shut up!"

"Again, I ask- How is it **_MY_** fault?!" he growled, only to be ignored. "DAMMIT! FINE THEN, I'M LEAVING!"

With that, Sasuke dramatically left the room, soon followed by the bell ringing.

"Lucky SOB…" Shino muttered, leaving the room himself.

"So, uh… what's next?" Neji asked, putting away the MP3 player.

"Oh, we have a guild meeting next," Gaara stated as if he should have even a slight chance of knowing what the hell was going on.

"Guild… meeting…? Like… a cult?" the brunette asked.

"Uh, you'll understand when we get there…" the blond muttered, pushing him out of the room.

"But… A guild meeting? In school?"

"Don't worry 'bout it, no problem."

"I'm gonna die before this school day is over, aren't I?" Neji asked, sighing as well as allowing himself to be pushed.

"That's what I though when I first got here. But I think I survived, right?" Naruto asked, looked at himself briefly to make sure that he was all there.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that's chapter 4, and next is the sad chapter about what happens to people when WoW takes over history class. This SERIOUSLY happened to me. lol And the teacher in this is going to be my real teacher I just can't see anyone BUT him being the Guild Master.

None the less, I recently recieved a couple of messages where people asked where I get ideas for my character. First off, Gaara's is from a Gaara fangirl I know, only because she's extremely hyper and I figured it would be funny to have her be him. Next, I've been told (by some drummers) that Neji's personality is like, mine, so, uh... I guess I'm Neji. When I get Lee in here, he's going to be based off of my dramatic, 'tries to be angry all the time, but it doesn't work' friend so, yeah. That'll be fun. Shino, Sasuke, and Naruto are just random. Don't know where they're personalities came from... Kakashi's is from stereotype things about him, Gai will be Gai, Asuma is my marching instructor, and yeah.

Also, during the past week, I went to a party, and we learned Tai Kwon Do (I don't care how it's spelt), and my friend that will be Lee sucked. It was hella funny, man.


	5. World of Warcraft

A/N: So, yep. We've made it to chapter 5. So, uh… has anyone heard the "World of Warcraft is a feeling" song? That is SO my history class. Speaking of which, I'm overemphasizing the role of WoW in my class room, so this is a fun chapter (at least for me). And those who don't speak WoW, you may suffer this chapter. Cause I'm good with some of these 1337 terms.

**Chapter 5: World of Warcraft**

"I s#007 uR 13G, wHY u NO7 d13?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" some random guy yelled at no one in particular.

"s#U7 i7!!!! Q-Q!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gaara shrieked, causing the room to be still.

"OMG, the sx!115 pwned u!!!!!!!11111!!!!!!!!11!!1" Shino yelled, totally pwning everybody who talks 'n00b'.

"I don't get ANYTHING you guys are saying…" Neji muttered, reading his book while blasting rock music.

"I only talk it 'cause they call me 'skills'…" Gaara stated, slumping into his seat.

Then, there was dead silence. A whistle blew. Then came, "The n00b song".

"OMG, 1Ix/3, i5 n00b/V\a573r!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as Mr.S entered the room wearing a really obnoxious WoW Orc costume.

"Okay, what. The. Hell." Neji growled, completely fed up with all of the inabilities to talk like normal human beings that everyone seemed to lack.

"OMG, n00b #45 3/V73r3d 0uR /V\337i/Vg!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!1!!1!" teh NM yelled, causing everyone to look at Neji, who was about ready to leave.

"J00D, n00bi3 i/V #3r3?!?!?!?!?1 /V0 vv4y!!!!!!!!!" Shino yelled, once again making fun of everyone in the room.

"ZOMG, I'm out of here," the brunette muttered, exiting the room.

"53r\/35 7#3 n00b rIg37!"

"OMG, sx!115 i5 0u774 #3r3," Gaara stated, causing just about everyone to gasp and some to faint. He then left and walked outside to Neji who was beating his head on the wall, muttering "Angst, angst, angst…"

"Heh, Naruto was wrong. You probably will die before today is over," Gaara stated, cheerfully.

Neji paused from his head banging, starred at the red head for a moment, and then continued, once again yelling "Angst, angst, angst…"

"I have a feeling that you're not going back in there?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Then I'll go get Sasuke and Naruto and we'll take you to see the principal."

The brunette paused for a moment, once again staring at Gaara. "What did **I**do?!"

"Nothing, I'm just getting you out of here, roomie."

"…Any reason?"

"Yeah."

"Is it one that you'll tell me?"

"No."

"Works for me."

Gaara walked back into the room, at which point he noticed that everyone was calmly sitting in their seats and no one was speaking n00b.

"Oh, hey Gaara," Shino said.

"Uh, what happened?" the red head asked, never having seen this class ever being… **_calm_**…

"When you and your boyfriend-" Mr. S started.

"Roomie," Gaara corrected.

However, Mr. S continued on, "Left, we noticed something."

"That you're all a bunch of n00bs who would rather be in their dorms right now playing WoW or any other MMORPG so that you can talk to other people like you who talk n00bish all the time so that you can annoy the elites and get pwned beyond belief only because you're you and like to be weird like that?" Gaara asked.

SILENCE.

"Yeah, pretty much," Mr. S stated. "So, my n00bs… 1375 g0 p14y WoW!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!111!!!!!" he shrieked as everyone stampeded out of the room except for Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh, class over?" Sasuke asked, waking up because this is just one of those classes that he hates.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! That's not fair!!" Naruto exclaimed. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!"

"Did you know that the average student says "That's not fair!" like 87 times a day?" Gaara asked, winning him some weird glances. "I got it off the internet."

"You know what's really not fair?" Sasuke asked with a look in his eyes that told the blond that it wouldn't be very good for him.

"GAARASAVEME." Naruto stated, clinging to the red head's arm.

"SASUKE! NO RAPING NARUTO!" he shrieked.

"You guys are no fun," the dark haired one responded, crossing his arm in an overly dramatic manner that made Naruto sigh from how adorable it was.

"OMG, Naruto, don't give into him!" Gaara yelled, pretending to care even though he didn't. "C'mon, we're taking Neji to see Tsunade."

"Uh, you can go ahead, I'll pass," Sasuke stated, bluntly.

Naruto sighed, "I'll get him, you guys head off."

"Tch, yeah, after all the good stu-" Gaara started before being shoved out of the room, which had its door locked after wards. "Bitch…"

"Uh, do I WANT to know?" Neji asked, receiving a glare from Gaara. "Didn't think so."

A/N; DAMN, it's hard to write like that. Wow, that was hard. lol not really.


	6. TRANSLATION

A/N: So, I'm going to translate all of the things said in the past chapter, just in case someone's confused. So, here it is...

**Chapter 5: World of Warcraft(Translated)**

I sH007 uR 13G, wHY u NO7 d13?!?!?!?!?!?!?! --- I shoot your leg, why you not die?!

s#U7 i7!!!! Q-Q!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--- Shut it! OMG a fuckin' n00b!

OMG, the sx!115 pwned u!!!!!!!11111!!!!!!!!11!!1--- OMG the skills beat you!

OMG, 1Ix/3, i5 n00b/V\a573r!!!!!!!!!!!!!--- OMG like, is n00bMaster!

OMG, n00b #45 3/V73r3d 0uR /V\337i/Vg!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!1!!1!--- OMG, n00b has entered out meeting!

J00D, n00bi3 i/V #3r3?!?!?!?!?1 /V0 vv4y!--- Dude, n00bie in here!? No way!

53r\/35 7#3 n00b rIg37!--- Serves the n00b right

"OMG, sx!115 i5 0u774 #3r3.--- OMG, skills is outta here.

1375 g0 p14y WoW!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!111!!!!!--- LETS GO PLAY WoW!!!!!!!!!!!1

* * *

A/N: O guess I'll also use this time to say that NOT EVERY n00b TALKS LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!! So, don't expect it. And just 'cause I can doesn't mean I am a n00b. Also, thanks to xxsaskuessmaexyxx for bringing up a point - just because I made Neji bi, doesn't mean that all emos are bi. That's only teasing the myth that all guy emos are bi/gay, and, none-the-less, Neji's also a transvestite (or atleast going to be), so that automatically entitles him to being bi/gay. Just wanted to make sure you all were informed and didn;t hate me.

Oh, and by the way, messa don't own Naruto, so yeah. If I did then it would probably be headed down the same way it is now, only, like, minus filler hell.


	7. Stereotypes bringing MORE chaos…

A/N: Hey! I've got my new chapter to add and such. But, before that, I got a random update--- I'm a dead hippie who's out to scare some random girl who just died! Yeah!

Another off-topicness moment… I'm the only one in my Star Wars/Lord of the Rings obsessed, WoW elite history class who can name all of the Star Wars movies with a brief background of each and name a few characters that are technically in each movie…

I'm such a freakin' nerd/n00b…

ALSO… do NOT try the event in this chapter. DO NOT try to be Spiderman like this. You'll probably die. And its most likely impossible. FYI there.

Messa no own Naruto, messa no own Spiderman, messa no own the scene from MAR and all related characters, and messa no own this accent either. Messa just like Jar-Jar Binks.

Anyway, on with the _story_…

**Chapter 6: Stereotypes bringing MORE chaos…**

So, being a lazy, _lazy_ writer, I'm going to skip past the boring, unimportant, irrelevant, etc… talking in Tsunade's office and skip to the more fun stuff…

Preparing for the stereotype dance…

"Ooooooooooooooookay… Sooo…" Gaara muttered, quickly going through his draws and closet to find a couple somethings to add to his otaku (if you don't know what otaku is, leave. Nah, JK, JK (just kidding)) outfit, "what are you wearing?"

Neji sighed, knocking over the last box of his things, all of which had been opened and poured onto the floor.

"It's missing…" he whined, tilting his head downward enough for his face to be hidden behind hair.

Then Gaara sneered, which meant one thing- he had it.

"OMG give it the fuck back, Gaara! That's MY dress!" the brunette shrieked, almost literally ripping the black, gothic (as in _time period_. Something along the lines of… the _appropriate_ attire you may see vampiresses (female vampires) wearing in various movies) dress from the red head's hands. He obsessively twitched and stroked it, "MY dress."

"Transvestite…" he muttered, happily. "I would have given it back… maybe."

"If you ruined even ONE PIECE I'm gonna-"

"Oh calm down… Geeze…" Gaara muttered, rubbing his head. "I don't want a headache BEFORE the party."

Neji rolled his eyes, responding, "Then I guess you have my other stuff as well?"

"You mean the dark makeup and the hair dye?" The brunette nodded. "Nope, haven't seen it since I went through your boxes earlier."

"… Well, I'm going to, uh… go get changed now… and… yeah…" Neji muttered, walking into the bathroom.

Gaara shrugged, noting that if he waited, he'd probably not get a chance to GO to the dance.

-So, later on that night AT the party-

"Gaara! No fair!" Naruto yelled, appearing out of nowhere to just about break the redhead's eardrum.

"OMG, life's not fair; deal with it, WELCOME TO DAM LIFE!!!" Gaara yelled, causing the blonde to whimper in slight fear.

"I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I was joking. You need to get a back bone, Naru," he replied, smiling cheerfully as he rumpled the blonde's once spiked hair.

"OMG, shut up Gaara! It took me, like, 2 hours to spike my hair like that!"

"And two seconds to destroy…" Gaara then took a moment to look at Naruto's outfit; Band tank shirt, (supposed to be) spiked hair, marching band hat (one of those cool ones with the fluffy thing on top), black pants, dinkles, and his trumpet. "What are you?"

"I'm a band geek!"

"And you're happy?"

"Yeah!!!!!!!!!"

"… Shall we go on with the pranks?" Gaara stated, changing topics quickly.

"Yeah, most people are probably drunk already, so lets get started!" Naruto shrieked, running off to find Shino.

He was always easy to prank, first of all because he was easily drunk. Second because he sets himself up (only when drunk) and he always trusts Naruto (when drunk)… Not to mention when he quickly snaps back into soberity and notices what happened.

-In the school cafeteria freezer-

"Okay, so this should be easy…" Naruto muttered, quickly covering Shino's hands and bare feet with water.

"So, what do I do?" he asked, still looking quite drunk.

"Okay, you just try to climb the wall and the ceiling like Spiderman, that's all," Gaara stated, smirking inside.

"Oh, okay…" Spidey answered, walking over to the wall.

Whilst Naruto and Gaara attempted to contain their laughter, Shino actually managed to climb up the wall (his hands still wet), and continued going until he was above the two, and paused for a moment.

"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet…" Naruto muttered, starring at the boy, still trying not to laugh.

"Heh, take that Toby McGuire! I can do my own stunts!" Shino exclaimed, trying to make a victory sign, but failed, noticing that his hands and feet wouldn't move. Yes, poor Spiderman got himself stuck to the top of a freezer.

Of course, it also happened to be the same moment that he regained 'soberness'.

"Fuck, not again!" he shrieked. "GAARA! NARUTO! Get me down!!!"

By that time, however, both were long gone.

-Elsewhere, the two returned to the party-

"God, that was funny…" Naruto muttered. "So, have you seen Neji?"

"No, but I saw Sasuke… WTF is he?" Gaara asked, grabbing a Budweiser can off of the table.

"Oh, I think he's, um… being, like… a loner-type gothic thingy…" the blonde muttered.

"…And YOU'RE dating him…"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"I DON'T know.

"Why ARE we emphasizing on the second words of all of our sentences?"

"Because IT'S random."

"Whatever-"

"GAARA!" what sounded like a girl squealed, clinging to the red-head's arm.

"…Tell me it's Neji and I'll scream…" Gaara stated, try not to look at the being.

"………Um… welllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll…" Naruto muttered, looking around as if some other excuse would appear out of no where, "… I'm just… not going to say anything…"

With that, Gaara screamed "OMG! GET AWAY!!" loud enough for everyone to hear, causing the music to stop dramatically.

"Yo, Gaara, you okay, yeah?" a voice stated over the microphone.

"Dammit, Deidara! Give me the fuckin' microphone!" (obviously Sasuke)

"No way, yeah."

"Oh, STFU Deidara! Give him the DAMN MICROPHONE!" (Shika)

"And PUT THE MUSIC BACK ON!" (Temari)

The next thing heard was Sasuke getting the mic back, followed by the music returning to (err… I dunno… um… How about…) "Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus…

And Naruto laughing his ass off, of course. He'd never seen Gaara even _slightly_ scarred, and the fact that it was because of his _roommate_ was hilarious (because it's normally the other way around). This was, at least, until he actually _looked_ at (the now completely drunk) Neji.

"Oh, crap, he DOES make a good girl…" the blonde muttered, starring bluntly at the brunette.

"THAT'S the PROBLEM!" Gaara responded, running behind the confused boy. "STUPID. BEER."

"What's the matter Gaara?" Neji asked in probably the girliest voice ever used (as in, if you _didn't know_ it was him, you _wouldn't know_), which caused Gaara to enforce Naruto's human-shieldness.

"HEY, this is just like that time in band when everyone thought that Asuma was going to…"

"Shut… up…" Gaara stated, glaring the blonde in the back of the head. "One more word and I swear-"

"Or like that time in that comic I made you read! The MAR one!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Are you even listening to m-"

"The time that Alan fought Chaton in the… what was it… six battle? Regardless, yeah! This is so random!" the blonde exclaimed, happily.

"Tch, shut up."

Unfortunately, Gaara kinda… fell over again (I dunno… someone pushed him…) and Naruto kinda… vanished (he'd given up on the whole event)… Directly after, Neji was somewhat hovering over the red-head's face, with a very childish, cat-girl-like smile. Gaara gave a serious, somewhat freaking out look back.

At least until the brunette kissed him and the red-head almost literally shrieked, rolling on the ground yelling "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG-"

"That's so cute!" Neji muttered, almost visible hearts appearing.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Gaara whined, running off into the crowd to find said blonde.

---

A/N: WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Random thingy there! This is probably my weirdest chapter, but there actually is a reason behind it! (serious tone) Alcohol is bad. It messes with your brain… (normal tone) WOAH that was weird. Okay, just… yeah… so, um… I probably could have stopped at any time, but then most of you would have gotten mad at me, so … yeah… There you go. I still have a heart!!!!! Kinda… It's called "Ryou" and it lives with Bakura. lol I'm such a Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) freak lately. Ah, well…


	8. OMG

A/N: Okay, so, out of complete and total boredom, I'm writing and putting up the next chapter, chapter 7, really quick because I'm going to put my efforts into my MAR fanfiction for two of those chapters and keep switching until one ends…

Which will probably be that one first… I mean, I already have the ending planned… As for this……….. uug, I get tired _thinking_ about it.

Disclaimer (hey, I remember this alot lately!!!!!!) umm…. So… what is this again?

Bakura: … idiot…

Me: Aw, you know you love me! You all do!

Neji, Sasuke, Zero, X, Kouga, Hiei, Kurama, Ryo, and Ren slowly back away, where as Bakura and Atem sweatdrop and stay put, and Axl appears out of nowhere and gives me a hyper hug.

Me: See! HE loves me!

X: He's… _Axl_, though. He doesn't count.

Me: Aw, c'mon! Regardless, WTF is a disclaimer?!

Bakura: (cough) the I don't own something thing (cough, cough)

Me: Then why don't you just go steal it so we don't have to worry about this?! Some "King of Thieves" _you_ turned out to be!

Atem: That's what I'VE been saying!!!!!

Bakura: (growls and exits, muttering something about 'Kismoto', 'kill', 'steal', and other unaudible words)

Me: Well, so long as Bakura's out getting the rights of Naruto for me, I don't own it right now… BECAUSE A CERTAIN "KING OF THIEVES" WAS TOO STUPID TO THINK OF GETTING IT FOR ME, LIKE, TWO YEARS AGO!!!!!!!!

Bakura: I HATE YOU!!

Me: I LOVE YOU TOO!

Before I rant too long…

---

**Chapter 7: OMG**

So, the first thing the brunette noticed in the morning was the mother of all fucking headaches currently ringing in his heads. I mean, there were headaches, painful headaches, damn painful headaches, and then about 4000 levels above them were half of this headache…

But then again, what does one expect once thoroughly drunk for the first time? (Neji did crack/illegal drugs, not alcohol)

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, you're awake, huh?" a cheerful, _girly_ voice rung. "So, _you're_ the new kid, huh?"

Neji managed to (besides the painful aching) sit up to look around, noticing that the room _wasn't_ his dorm… No, this room was too… fancy… and nice to _ever_ be any room he'd live in. The next thing that was noticed was that the 'girly voice' was actually a guy (or at least it _kind of _looked like a guy, but kind of like a girl, but common sense said it was a guy, so Neji went with that).

"So, I guess I'll explain the situation…" the being stated, sitting on the bed slightly to be eye level. "To put it simply, Naruto explained to me that you were drunk and acting… strange… so he asked if I could watch you and keep you in my dorm, seeing as I'm the only one in here and part of you're actions were because of Gaara. I agreed and this is where we're at right now."

Neji's face faulted, soon after gaining a confused/afraid expression. "Wh-what did I do?"

"Something about a kiss…? But regardless, my name is Haku. If you ever need another place to crash, here's free…" the boy stated, smiling.

"Uh… so why do you have a dorm all to yourself?" the brunette asked, trying to take his mind off of the past statement.

"My boyfriend left a couple years ago, so now I'm waiting to be released to see him again."

"Which has little to do with my question…"

"Oh, um, well no one else wanted to room with me…"

"Why not? You can't be any worse than Gaara…"

"Something to do with my video games. They're all I do. I'll just stay up all night and play shooting video games."

Neji paused for a moment. "Woah, wait a second. You just play shooting games all night?"

"Yeah, the classics, too. I'm a huge Sonic and MegaMan fan. I have every game released in their original form, and most of the anime and comic run off series'… Not to mention the OSTs and some of the artwork books…" Haku explained, trying to remember all of his possessions.

"…OMG, can I _live_ here?" the dark brunette muttered, staring bluntly at the other boy.

"I wouldn't have a problem. You seem to be easy to get along with! Sooooooo… wanna play some 1v1 Shadow the Hedgehog?" Haku asked, causing Neji to forget the overwhelming headache and jump up screaming "HELL YEAH! THIS IS MY KINDA ROOM!"

-Kinda elsewhere-

"So, how do you think Neji's doing with Haku?" Naruto asked, sprawled lazily across Gaara's bed while the red-head typed on his computer.

"I dunno, but he'll probably be back soon. No one can stand Haku for too long…" Gaara muttered, trying to ignore the subject.

"Nah, he'll get along with him…" Sasuke muttered, sitting on the floor across from Naruto.

"Wow, that's actually the first positive thing I think you've said about him since he got here!" the blonde exclaimed, cheerfully.

"He's been here, what, a _day_?"

"Oh, shut up, Sasuke. No one likes you."

"Oh, oh, right, that's why _you're_ dating me."

"Both of you shut up, or else I'm going to kill you both," Gaara stated, continuing to type on his computer.

"Geeze, someone's angry this morning…" Sasuke muttered to the blonde who shushed him. "Fine then, I'm leaving."

With that, he left, leaving Naruto feeling awkward in the silence of Gaara's anger.

And it was kind of awkward for a while…

---

A/N: WOAH, that was also random… But better than last chapter… I guess… to someone…

Anyway, sometimes on my computers, it thinks that I spelt the character's name wrong, but that's o.k. because I can always get a laugh when they suggest "Nazi" for "Neji"... kind of random there. Besides that, um… I dunno… I might put new 'friend-type' character in, I may just stay with this bunch…

And I'm beginning to think that my delinquent school is acting more like a wild college…


	9. Uh what?

A/N: Okay, so um… I bet you guys are all looking for an excuse as to why I haven't updated lately and it is NOT because of laziness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

Bakura: For once…

Yep, it was actually for a real reason! And that is BAND and BAND CAMP!!!!! That was SOOOOOOOOOO much fun!!! WEEEEEEE!!!!!

Anyway, I've decided to update KADIE first (as you can see) so, here it is. Oh, and I still don't own Naruto, _right_ Mr. I-think-I'm-the-King-of-Thieves?

Bakura: Shut up…

Oh, and this chapter is the introduction of Kyuubi and Shukaku, so… yeah, it's a bit awkward… Oh, and there is a bit of boringish stuff that changes things up a bit. Pretty much, this is the boring chapter. I truly don't like it very much. But deal with it. We'll get through it. We'll get through it.

**Chapter 8: Uh… What?**

"GAARA!!" Neji yelled, bursting into the dorm with which he was going to attempt to move out of. "Where are you!?" he growled upon noticing the room was empty.

"Hey."

Or not.

"Gaara, what are you doing in there?" the brunette asked, starring at the top of the now opened closet door where the red head was perched.

"Y'know, just… hanging out," he responded, shrugging. "So, you're this Neji guy, huh?"

Neji bluntly starred at the boy still atop the closet, trying not to growl, "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Oh, did Gaara not tell you? I'm Shukaku, y'know, his other 'personality', if you'd like to call me that," Shukaku said, smirking.

"Um… he might have mentioned you… can't recall, but he probably did," he responded, backing away slightly, and even more as the other boy jumped down and moved in. "So, uh… Wha-what happened last night?"

"Oh, you mean at the party?" Shukaku asked, moving between Neji and the door.

"Uh, ye-yeah…" Neji muttered, face flushing of pretty much all color. It was, y'know, a VERY uncomfortable situation

"Well, we kissed."

The brunette damn near fainted at the thought. "A-are you serious?"

"Yeah, believe it or not, he is."

Neji glanced over to the window (which was now opened) where Naruto sat, smirking cheerfully. "It was pretty funny."

"Uh, Naruto?"

"Wrong, Kyuubi, but thanks for playing," Kyuubi stated, moving next to Shukaku after closing and locking the window.

"Hey, I've got places to be, people to see, so uh, I'll just come back when you guys are you again," Neji stated, now attempting to move to the window as an alternative way out.

"Hey, maybe this _will_ be fun like you said," Kyuubi stated, grabbing Neji's one arm, pulling it tight and close.

"Le-LET GO!" the brunette yelled, attempting to tug out of the blonde's grasp.

"Why would we do that?" Shukaku asked, pressing his lips on top of the struggling boy's, whilst Kyuubi worked on the neck.

"Get AWAY! I don't **like** you like that!" Neji yelled, trying to squirm away, only to be pulled closer by the two more forceful boys.

"Hey, Neji, did you find Gaa-" Haku began, entering to room, only to freeze at the extremely awkward scene. "Uh, would you like me to come back later?"

"N-no! Help!" Neji yelled, finally breaking free as he ran behind Haku as though a human shield.

"Aw, there goes the fun…" Kyuubi moaned, "might as well let Naruto back out."

There was a slight pause where both Naruto and Gaara shared the same blank expression.

"Hey, Neji's back," Naruto stated, returning to his happy smile. "Wait, you don't think that-"

"I'M MOVING OUT!" Neji declared angrily, interrupting the poor, confused blonde.

"I believe that's a yes, Naruto," Gaara stated, patting the blonde on the back.

"Aw, but if you move in with Haku you'll be so far away!" Naruto whined with a puppy dog face.

"You two almost _raped_ me! Or you're other 'personalities' or whatever the fuck that just was! That's it, I'm gone!" the more masculine (though not by much) brunette stated, leaving the room.

"Neji!" Naruto whined, moving to chase after him though stopping as Gaara moved in his way.

"Eh, let him go. He'll have to come back for his stuff, anyway."

"But you're not going to make his stay?"

"Did _you_ want to stay after you met Shukaku?"

"…But _Gaara_…!" Naruto stopped, looking over at Haku who was just staring at them.

"If this is a problem, he doesn't have to move in with me-"

"No, no, it's okay. Naruto's the one attached, not me," Gaara stated, slapping the blond on the back of the head.

"Well, can you help me get his stu-"

"I'll help," Sasuke muttered, entering out of virtually no where. "You two stay here."

"Oh, _Sasuke_," Naruto said admiringly.

"It's not like I'm doing this for him, I'm doing this to keep _you two_ from getting shot," Sasuke muttered, picking up a box.

The red head shrugged before sitting in front of his computer. "Less work for me."

-TIME CHANGE-

Growling slightly whilst sitting Indian style on the edge of the newly placed bed, Neji starred out the window, ignoring the blasting sounds coming from the shooting game Haku was then playing. The feminine brunette glanced over at the other boy, who continued, almost unblinkingly, to stare out the window at the rain now pounding the window.

"They couldn't help it, Neji," Haku muttered, breaking the silence.

He continued to stare, seemingly oblivious to his new roomie's comment.

"I honestly think that you shouldn't have given up so quickly. Gaara's not a bad guy, and neither is Naruto. It's their Ra-forsaken demons that are the problem."

"Ra-forsaken?" Neji asked, still staring out the window as though not responding.

"Well, I had to say something that would get you to respond. I almost thought that you were dead or something," Haku said, smiling warmly. "But if you're feeling really troubled, I don't think sitting around here is going to help out any. You need to get out and see people…"

Neji pouted, knowing that what Haku said was right; being all emo wasn't going to help his cause. Plus, that was Sasuke's deal, so he had to move on.

"Okay, well… I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria and do something…" he muttered, still gloomy.

"That's the spirit!" Haku exclaimed, hearts and stars almost completely visible were it not for reality. He truly was happy enough for the both of them, so why really cheer up?

Eventually, he made his way out of the room, taking the stairway farthest from the one which was reasonably close to the dorms of Naruto and Gaara, the likes of whom he did not want to see. Once at the bottom, a rather high-looking blonde bumped into him, almost knocking both over.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry, yeah," he said in a voice which Neji recognized barely from the night before.

"Hey, aren't you that Deidara guy?" the brunette asked, which cause the other to nod hyperly.

"Yeah, yeah," Deidara responded, "and who are you, yeah?"

"I'm Neji."

"Oh, hey Neji, yeah. So, where are you off to, yeah?" the blonde asked.

"No clue. I don't have anything to do."

"You can come hang out with us, we can always use more people to hang with, yeah."

"Um… okay… But do you always say 'yeah' at the end of your sentences?" Neji asked.

"Um, yeah, pretty much, yeah."

"Oh, okay…"

-----

A/N: I feel so bad. This chapter should have been longer seeing as I've neglected this stuff for so long! Ah, well. I might just write more of this before I update House of the Insane (because I forgot how much fun this is to write!). But I will update HotI soon. I promise! I'll get there eventually.

Anyway, I love the fact that I can make fun of Deidara in a cool way. I honestly have nothing against the guy, but its fun joking about how he says "Yeah" a lot. I know not THAT often, but c'mon. This IS a comedy by me.


	10. Deidara and the Guys, yeah

A/N: So here is chapter 9 of KADIE and I'm quite proud of where this is headed, so I'm going to keep it up. But some sad things have recently… such as the Forte (Megaman.EXE) figure I made in Art last year… well, let's just put it as the head fell off and it's currently sitting beside me, all… headless… and it's really quite sad. But before I start ranting, I'll start the chapter.

Okay, so, like I keep saying, I STILL do not own Naruto, seeing as Bakura left to try again, and still hasn't returned. –shrugs- But if all goes well, Kismoto will still be in charge of Naruto. If I was in charge, then I'd probably kill Itachi just to bring him back in some abnormal, unlikely way, which would just waste a lot of time. Along with many other, non-essential things. Oh, and I just want to say… poor Deidara (not in this story. Those who read the Japanese comic updates will know what I'm talking about). Oh, and Akasuki, KADIE style input. As if you didn't learn by now, I'm still messing around with ages and connections, and I'm messing with the organization as well. You have to remember, this is a friggin' High School club/cult (whatever you call those things nowadays). ANYWHO…

**Chapter 9: Deidara and the Guys, yeah**

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late, yeah," Deidara said, entering the room after unlocking the door. "I met a new guy named Neji and invited him to come, yeah."

The room was filled with a handful of other guys, all wearing black/dark clothing sitting in a candle-lit room.

"Deidara, how many times must we tell you NOT to invite people into our club?" a voice, sounding strangely familiar stated.

"Hey, dude that is SO random!" Another guy said, oblivious to the fact that Deidara was being scolded. He jumped up and turned on the lights to get a better look at the n00b. "He looks like Oro!"

At this point, almost all of the people were visible. The one who first spoke shared a striking resemblance to Sasuke, while the one who spoke next had a fish-like face that was painted blue (which was kind of freaky in itself). A few of the other people were recognizable as Shino and Shikamaru, whereas two other beings sat nearby in a corner, whispering and laughing. One had white-gray hair in a single pony-tail, as well as circular glasses, while the other did look slightly similar to Neji, only much paler and snake-like. (For reference, this Oro looks more like when he was teenish, rather than after he joined the Akasuki and got all old and looked like crap in those ugly robes)

"Dude, I was thinking that too, yeah," Deidara muttered, taking a better look at Neji.

The Sasuke-like man rolled his eyes, "Fine just ignore me."

"I say we keep him," the snake-like being stated, while the other boy laughed quietly.

"That's only because it's a guy and he's good-looking," the shark dude stated, being whacked in the head by a pillow thrown by the gray-haired man. "HEY!"

"So, looks like you decided to hang out with people _other_ than Naruto, Gaara, and Sauske," Shino stated, quietly.

"Well, I'm currently pissed at two of those three, and I'm not going to spend my days hanging out with Haku, so yeah," Neji stated.

"Well, Itachi, we might as well let him join. He already knows some of us," Shikamaru stated, tossing a small candy at the glaring boy to get his attention.

He growled. "Fine. I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, though I doubt he's told you about me or ever would. We generally ignore each other," Itachi stated, grudgingly.

"I'm Kisame!" the shark guy said, happily.

"I'm Orochimaru, and that is Kabuto," the snake being stated, pointing towards the other boy.

"We're the Akasuki, or at least that's the name we use," Shino stated.

"So, Neji was it?" Itachi asked and the brunette nodded. "Well, _Neji_, you best not tell anyone about this group. We're _supposed_ to be secret and _supposed_ to talk about whom we invite into our meetings, _right Deidara_?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess, yeah," the blonde stated. "So where is everyone else, yeah?"

"Tobi's sick and Temari refused to show. Dunno about anyone else," Kisame stated, regaining his seat next to Itachi.

Neji slowly drifted away from Deidara and next to Shino. "So, uh… anyone I should look out for?"

"Yeah. Don't, I repeat DON'T talk to Oro. He's fully gay and WILL hit on/attempt to rape you. He likes younger men," Shino stated, rather bluntly, which caused almost all of the color to fully leave the brunette's face again.

----

A/N: YEAH! Go that chapter! That was fun! It's great that I finally found a way to get Oro, Itachi, Kisame and Deidara in more than just as random names! Okay, well, if there is anyone you'd like to see in the Akasuki club, just tell me via review or message! I'll probably throw them in at some point. lol please review and again sorry for the delays! But your reviews make me happy and sometimes inspire me so keep 'em coming!


End file.
